High School Project
by aigis13
Summary: hari untuk para siswi dimulai!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Sekolah SMA Khusus putri, tapi jangan salah sangka kalau sekolah ini seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Sekolah ini hanya untuk siswi yang mempuyai potensi sebagai seorang 'pengawal' untuk para client yang menyewa atau membeli mereka. Hari-hari pun dimulai...

**Disclaimer**: Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan cerita ini punya saya!

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

Entah ini fic humor atau tidak! Tapi saya mengatasi siapa tahu kalo otak saya conect, saya akan menyisipkan beberapa humor. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa di review!

**High School Project**

**Chapter 1: Pengenalan**

Hari seperti biasa diulangi kembali, semua siswi masuk sekolah pada jam 7 pagi dan sekolah berakhir pada jam 2 siang. Kegiatan rutin para siswi di sekolah ini membuat para siswi menjadi jenuh, lalu munculah ide brilian dari sang kepala sekolah,Soifon, untuk menyewakan atau menjual mereka sebagai 'pengawal' dengan catatan 30% bayaran yang diberi oleh client harus diberikan pada Soifon dengan berlandaskan 'uang pengembangan sekolah'. Memang tergolong licik mendapatkan uang dengan cara seperi itu, tapi apa boleh buat namanya juga Soifon, siapa yang tak kenal wanita angkuh itu? Yah...selain keangkuhannya, Soifon juga terkenal dengan kemata duitannya! Yah...tidak disangka! Soifon sangat menyukai uang!

Sudah cukup keterangan dari sang kepala sekolah mata duitan itu, sekarang kita beralih ke para siswi yang terkumpul di dalam kelas X, kelas ini merupakan kelas teristimewa dari pada kelas yang lain, karena kelas ini di huni oleh siswi-siswi yang sangat tangguh. Kelas ini juga mendapat keistimewaan, yaitu Client tidak boleh membeli mereka dan harga sewa masing-masing siswi juga tergolong mahal! Jika ada Client yang nekat membeli mereka bisa jadi uang para Client itu habis dalam seketika! Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah sang kepala sekolah yang memeras para Client! Dasar kepsek mata duitan!

Yah kita sudahi acara basa-basinya, kita akan membahas siswi-siswi yang tergabung di kelas X.

Di taman sekolah.

"huah! Ngantuk!" Rangiku merenggangkan tangannya sambil berbaring di rerumputan.

(pause)

Yak inilah siswi pertama yang akan di kenalkan. Nama lengkapanya Rangiku Matsumoto, dia adalah siswa termalas dalam kelas X sikapnya kadang acuh dan dia juga sering tidak mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan guru. Tapi jangan salah sangka dengan sikapnya, dia mempunyai kemampuan bermain pedang yang baik dan kemampuan utamanya bisa menguasai keadaan dengan baik dan memberi solusi yang ketepatanya mencapai 90%. Rangiku juga sangat protective sekali pada Client yang menyewanya, karena prioritas utamanya adalah "Client Senang Uang Datang".

(play)

"orderan sepi nih! Gak ada uang jajan!" Tatsuki memainkan ilalang yang dipetiknya.

(pause)

Yak ini siswi kedua, nama lengkapnya Tatsuki Arisawa. Dia menguasai banyak bela diri seperti: karate,judo,taekwondo,sampe pencak silat juga digelutinya! Yah Tatsuki merupakan siswi yang tomboy, setidaknya Tatsuki akan selalu mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru pengajar. Prioritas utama Tatsuki bukanlah ditujukan untuk Client tapi "Ada Client! Ada Bahan Latihan" yang dimaksud sebagai 'bahan latihan' adalah para musuh dari para Client yang menyewanya.

(play)

"malez! Gak ada kerjaan enaknya ngapain ya?" Rukia memandang langit.

(pause)

Yah sisiwi ke tiga, nama lengkapnya Rukia Kuchiki. Sebenarnya Rukia berasal dari keluarga yang tergolong kaya, tapi Rukia memutuskan untuk menjadi siswi di sekolah ini karena dia ingin sesuatu yang baru dan setelah beberapa kali di sewa para Client, dia ketagihan seperti pemakai narkoba pemirsa! Ck ck ck malang nian nasibmu nak!(A:geleng-geleng) yak kita lanjutkan, ralat dari saya! Rukia bukan pemakai! Dia hanya ketagihan uang bayaran dari Client! Kemampuan Rukia antara lain bermain pedang dan kemampuan utamanya adalah bisa menghindari serangan musuh dengan cepat! Secepat eyeshield 21!sehingga dia bisa memperkecil terkena luka serangan musuh. Prioritas utamanya adalah "Ada Uang Beli Barang" yak! Sekali lagi saya terangkan bahwa yang dimaksud 'barang' bukanlah narkoba,sabu-sabu, morfin, ekstasi, atau semacam obat terlarang yang lain! Yang dimaksud barang itu yaitu adalah barang!(plaks!)

(play)

"iya bosan juga hanya bersantai-santai saja di sini" Momo menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya.

(pause)

Siswi ke empat! Nama lengkapnya Momo Hinamori. Wajahnya manis dan dia sangat ramah pada setiap orang lain, Momo juga tergolong sebagai anak yang polos, dan sekali lagi! Jangan pernah menyepelekan kepolosan dan wajah manisnya! Momo mempunyai kemampuan bermain pedang dan kemampuan utamanya adalah menghabisi musuh Client dengan menatap matanya, rincinya adalah bila mata Momo yang tadinya berwarna Hazel berubah menjadi berwarna ungu tua berarti Momo sedang melakukan serangan itu pada utamanya "Menabung Untuk Liburan Musim Panas" yah...kebanyakan uang hasil bayaran dari Client, Momo tabung.

(play)

"habis apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Orihime memeluk kakinya.

(pause)

Siswi ke lima! Nama lengkapnya Orihime Inoue. Yak kita langsung memasuki pokok pengenalan saja, Orihime mempunyai kemampuan merakit senjata kimia, jika Clientnya dalam masalah Orihime akan menggunakan senjata kimianya sendiri. Prioritas utamanya adalah "Uang untuk Segalanya".

(play)

"kalian berisik!" Hiyori melemparkan bukunya ke rerumputan.

(pause)

Siswi ke enam! Nama lengkapnya Hiyori Sarugaki. Kemampuannya adalah bermain pedang dan kemampuan utamanya adalah menyerang dengan jarum, dengan kata lain Hiyori sangat handal dalam pemahaman titk saraf yang sangat berbahaya bagi manusia, titik-titik saraf yang berbahaya itu bisa menyebabkan kematian bila tertusuk jarum yang digunakan Hiyori. Prioritas utamanya adalah "Membereskan Orang Tidak Berguna".

(play)

"mereka kan hanya berpendapat, kenapa kamu yang marah?" Nemu melirik Hiyori.

(pause)

Siswi ke tujuh! Nama lengkapnya Nemu Kurotsuci. Nemu mempunyai kemampuan utama menembak dari jarak jauh atau dekat, dia biasa menyimpan pistol cadangannya di bawah rok seragamnya! Yah jangan berpikiran jorok dulu jika mengetahu ini, itu dilakukan Nemu karena itulah tempat termudah untuk dijangkau saat keadaan utamanya "Tidak Banyak Bicara".

(play)

"benar yang dikatakan oleh Nemu, kamu saja yang berlebihan melihat semuanya berpendapat" Nanao berpendapat sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

(pause)

Siswi ke delapan! Nama lengkapnya Nanao Ise. Nanao merupakan siswi tercerdas di kelas X, kemampuannya adalah bermain pedang dan kemampuan utamanya adalah mengetahui keberadaan musuh dan jumlah musuh dari radius 30 meter, itu bisa mempermudahnya untuk menyerang musuh dengan strateginya. Prioritasnya adalah "Sigap Dalam Keadaan Apa pun".

(play)

Yah itulah pengenalan para siswi-siswi kelas X yang istimewa. Setelah pengenalan yang berulang kali di pause dan di play lagi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah panggilan dari sebuah suara yang berasal dari Speaker.

"Dimohon untuk semua siswi kelas X menghadap kepala sekolah sekarang juga!" kata suara itu dengan lantangnya.

Kedelapan siswi itu pun bangkit dari aktifitas tak berguna yang sedari tadi dilakukan oleh mereka. Mereka meneriakkan hal yang sama seolah seperti pikiran mereka tersambung satu sama lain.

"KESENANGAN DIMULAI!" kedelapan siswi itu tersenyum senang.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari taman itu sendiri.

Tidak lama mereka sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"perrmisi!" kata Orihime sambil mengetuk pintu untik mewakili teman-temannya.

"masuk!" jawab sang kepala sekolah yang tidak lain adalah Soifon.

Mereka semua pun memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dengan wajah yang terlihat senang, entah itu senang karena apa, yang terpenting dari mereka adalah prioritas mereka masing-masing yang mereka putuskan sendiri.

"kalian pasti sudah tau kan kenapa aku memanggil kalian semua?" kata Soifon sambil melipat kedu tanganya di depan. Semua siswi mengangguk.

"memang ada tugas untuk kalian, tapi ada satu syarat yang diminta oleh Para Client itu.." kini Soifon bangkit dan berjalan ke depan mejanya lalu dia duduk di mejanya.

"maaf? Syarat apa itu Soifon-sensei?" tanya Nanao.

"ini tidak seperti biasanya, seperti kalian yang memilih Client..."Soifon menggantungkan perkataannya. Mereka semua sangat antusias ingin mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Soifon.

"Client yang akan memilih kalian..." kata Soifon dengan santainya.

"apa?"

========================To Be Continue===================

Kan apa saya bilang! Gak ada humornya sama sekali! Ini Cuma baru perkenalan aja! Nanti cerita sesungguhnya dimulai di chapter yang selanjutnya. Yah dimohon di review! Atau mau berikan usulan sebaiknya ceritanya gini gitu atau apa pun lah yang bisa memperbaiki cerita saya ini.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan cerita ini punya saya!

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Pairing normal: **GinxRangiku, GrimmjowxTatsuki, IchigoxRukia, ToushiroxMomo, IshidaxOrihime, ShinjixHiyori, HisagixNemu, KyourakuxNanao.

**Pairing yaoi: **GrimmjowxUlquiorra.

Maafkan saya bila anda sekalian tidak menyukai pairing normal yang tertulis di atas, sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Pairing normal itu hanya pairing yang saya pasangkan asal-asalan jadi maaf kalau anda tidak menyukainya, mungkin Grimmjow dan Tatsuki hanya pairing untuk pengawal dan client saja, sedangkan yang lain adalah pairing asli.

BALAS REVIEW!

**Koizumi nanaho: **maaf koizumi-san emang saya itu kalo menggambarkan humor itu paling sulit, soalnya saya lebih suka angst. Padahal teman-teman saya menganggap saya sudah gila! Katanya sih saya itu anaknya lucu! Tapi kalo disuruh nulis humor itu merupakan tantangan! Doa kan saya supaya bisa lebih humor lagi ^-^ kalo tentang espada tentunya ada tapi kalo pairing UlquiHime rasanya tidak.

**JessieLaic'e-d'Borzuis Do'a199: ** tentunya ada pairing donk! Kan ini para client cowok! Jadi tentu pairing! Hmmm ada pairing yaoi juga sih tak apa kan?

**Chappythesmartrabbit: ** thanks a lot for you!

**Kurochi agitoha:** thanks a lot for you too! Mari kita lihat saja!

**DwiMut Sii Kawaiii: **kan fic ini sudah saya masukkan ke genre romance, tentunya ada! Hmm tebakan anda tepat ada pairing HitsuHina!

**NoChiro-497: ** tentunya ada pairing! Mari kita lihat!

**Ayano646cweety:** mari kita lihat siapa saja para client itu! Wah terimakasih sekali kalau Ayano-san menjadikan cerita saya jadi favorit Ayano-san! Saya akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan!

**Yuki Fuyuno-vizard: **saya akan berusaha di chapter ini!

Author-author di atas yang saya tulis membuat saya berdebar-debar! Gimana nggak berdebar-debar, padahal baru pagi saya up date eh malamnya saya buka udah ada yang review sebanyak ini! Sampe-sampe saya ketawa-ketawa sendiri waktu baca pereview! Seneng banget deh! Saya akan berusaha menulis dengan baik! (^-^)/ terimakasih untuk yang mau mereview!

SAYA MINTA MAAF KARENA TIDAK BISA UP DATE KILAT! Soalnya banyak yang harus dikerjakan selama liburan termasuk berangkat les! Yang membuat imajinasi saya kadang-kadang hilang begitu saja, sekali lagi SAYA MINTA MAAF!

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW!

**High School Project**

**Chapter 2: Para Client!**

Di dalam kelas X.

"Gimana bisa tuh para client sialan yang milih!" Hiyori menggebrak mejanya.

"Aku juga nggak setuju!" timpal Rukia.

"Lho...bukanya sama saja bayarannya?" Nemu angkat bicara.

"Iya, yang pentingkan kita dapet bayaran!" kata Rangiku.

"Pasrah aja deh..." Orihime menyangga dagunya.

Sementara Hiyori, Rukia, Nemu, dan Rangiku berdebat. Tiba-tiba saja Tatsuki menyunggingkan senyuman iblis yang mencurigakan.

"He..he..he..he..he...he.." suara tawa Tatsuki semakin keras.

Serentak para siswi kelas X melihat ke arah Tatsuki. Mereka merinding melihat Tatsuki tersenyum iblis.

"HWA...HA..HA...HA...HA...HA.." suara Tatsuki semakin menggelegar.

"Heh! Gak usah segitunya kali'" Kata Nanao yang masih stay cool sambil benerin kacamatanya.

"Ya maap" Tatsuki sadar dari tawa laknatnya.

"Arisawa-san kenapa tadi tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Orihime yang duduk di sebelah Tatsuki.

"I have an idea!" kata Tatsuki masih menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya.

"Apa itu?" Nanao mulai tertarik dengan ide Tatsuki.

"Tugas utama kita memang menjadi 'pengawal' tapi bagaimana kalau kita 'sedikit' main-main dengan para client yang seenaknya itu!" jelas Tatsuki.

Semuanya mulai berpikir sejenak dan tidak lama kemudian semuanya menganggukkan kepala yang artinya mereka menyetujui ide Tatsuki.

"Eh! Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Momo.

"Terserah kalian saja" kata Tatsuki sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Ok! Jadi semuanya setuju dengan ide Tatsuki kan?" tanya Rukia untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Aku setuju" Nanao mengulurkan tanganya.

"Yah apa boleh buat aku ikut saja" Nemu menumpangkan tanganya di atas tangan Nanao.

Semuanya juga mengikuti Nemu, tangan mereka bertumpuk menjadi satu dan mereka juga meneriakkan kalimat yang sama.

"Let's do it!"

Di dalam ruang pertemuan.

"Ehem! Sudah setengah jam nih! Lama amat!" protes seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut jingga.

Soifon mulai naik darah, para siswi kelas X belum datang ke ruang pertemuan rupanya dan lagi ditambah dengan protesan gak penting dari sebuah strowbery (dicelumin ke lahar). Ternyata eh ternyata! Soifon udah nggak tahan lagi, darah Soifon udah naik sampe-sampe kena struk!

"DASAR *PIIP*#$%^*&^%$$##!#$%%^&&&**&^%$#"!" Soifon ngedumel gak jelas.

Para client yang ada di ruang pertemuan Cuma bisa cengo dengan perlakuan kepala sekolah mata duitan itu.

Yah setelah beberapa menit kemudian datanglah para sisiwi kelas X JENG...JENG...JENG...(alay)

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan dengan pikiran laknat mereka, emang pada parah nih anak-anak kelas X, udah dibayar tapi masih tetep aja jail!

Yah kembali ke cerita.

Setelah para Client ngetes siswi kelas X dengan cara yang bisa dibilang aneh, yah seperti pengukuran tensi, tes IQ, tes masak, tes nyapu, tes ngepel, tes nyuci, tes bersih-bersih (prasaan kok jd kayak mau jadi babu). Para Client pun memilih para pengawal mereka.

"Gin memilih Rangiku, Grimmjow memilih Tatsuki, Ichigo memilih Rukia, Toushiro memilih Momo, Ishida memilih Orihime, Shinji memilih Hiyori, Hisagi memilih Nemu, Kyouraku memilih Nanao" Soifon membacakan daftar para Client yang sudah memilih.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, sekarang kalian bisa pergi bersama client kalian masing-masing. Oh! Ya kalian harus bersikap baik pada client kalian!"kata Soifon sembari mengantarkan para client dan siswinya keluar ruangan. Para siswi kelas X pun hanya membalas perkataan Soifon dengan senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

Gin Ichimaru Mansion.

"Nah sekarang di sinilah rumahmu Rangiku-san" kata Gin dengan senyum rubahnya.

"Oh ya" Rangiku terlihat kagum dengan kemegahan mansion milik Gin.

"Oh ya aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu Rangiku-san" Gin meyuruh Rangiku mengikutinya.

Dan ternyata kamar Rangiku berada di lantai dua, tepatnya kamar Gin dan Rangiku bersebelahan. Gin pun mempersilahkan Rangiku melihat-lihat kamarnya, tidak segan-segan Rangiku langsung menjelajahi kamarnya yang tergolong luas untuk ukuran kamar.

"Kamar yang bagus, terimakasih err..." Rangiku bingung mau menyebut nama Gin.

"Panggil saja Gin" kata Gin masih disertai dengan senyum rubahnya.

"Ya Gin.." Rangiku mencoba terbiasa.

"Hm...sekarang aku punya teman, Rangiku-san..." tiba-tiba saja Gin yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang Rangiku, memeluk pinggang Rangiku.

'What? Gila banget ni orang! Sial aku kena!'batin Rangiku merasa kalau dia sedang dipermainkan Gin.

"Maukah menemaniku malam ini? Hm?" Gin mulai mencium leher Rangiku.

"Gin..." semburat merah mulai terlihat di wajah Rangiku.

"Yes miss..." Gin mempererat pelukannya.

'Tidak! Kenapa jadinya begini!' batin Rangiku mulai berontak.

Tidak disangka Gin menghempaskan tubuh Rangiku ke tempat tidur lalu mulai menciumi leher Rangiku (lagi).

Grimmjow Jagerjaques Mansion.

"Oh ya kamarmu ada di lantai dua, di sebelah kamar yang pintunya berwarna hitam" jelas Grimmjow sambil menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar Tatsuki.

"Mansion yang bagus" Tatsuki menjelajahkan matanya melihat-lihat mansion yang di dominasi dengan warna putih itu.

Sampailah Grimmjow dan Tatsuki di depan pintu kamar Tatsuki, saat melihat kamar yang berpintu hitam Tatsuki merasa penasaran dengan penghuni kamar itu.

"Eh kalau boleh tau, siapa yang tinggal di kamar itu" Tatsuki menunjuk ke kamar yang berpintu hitam.

"Itu kamar kekasihku,Ulquiorra. Kenapa?" Grimmjow memperhatikan pandangan Tatsuki yang masih saja melihat ke kamar Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow..." panggil Tatsuki.

"Apa?" Grimmjow membukakan pintu.

"Apa boleh aku berkenalan dengan kekasihmu itu?" pandangan Tatsuki masih saja ke kamar Ulquiorra.

"Boleh saja, cepat taruh barang-barangmu kalau kamu mau menemuinya." Grimmjow menyerahkan kunci pintu pada Tatsuki.

"Sekarang?" Tatsuki masih memastikan ajakan Grimmjow.

"Iyalah!" jawab Grimmjow sedikit kesal.

"Ok, tunggu sebentar" Tatsuki menaruh barang-barangnya lalu segera keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Grimmjow mengetuk pintu kamar kekasihnya, tidak lama terdengar suara lembut dari seseorang yang ada di dalam.

Ckleek!

Pintu pun terbuka munculah sosok orang sang pemilik kamar, rambut yang berwarna hitam pekat dengan warna mata hijau (mata duitan) *plaks!*

'Wah cantiknya!' itulah kekaguman saat pertamakali melihat Ulquoirra, yah Tatsuki pun juga begitu, mengira kalau Ulquiorra adalah seorang perempuan.

"Wah cantiknya!" tidak sengaja Tatsuki mengucapkan itu.

Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi bagaimana reaksi Ulquiorra yang disebut cantik oleh orang asing. Hampir saja kamar Ulquiorra hancur karena kemarahanya sendiri.

"Hey! Jangan sekali-kali kamu menyebutnya cantik" Grimmjow mengingatkan Tatsuki.

"Itu kan kenyataan!" Tatsuki masih saja mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Dia itu beda! Bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan! Dia itu bukan seorang perempuan!" terbongkarlah semua rahasia itu!.

"Hee?" Tatsuki masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Grimmjow.

"Dia seorang laki-laki..." Grimmjow tidak menyangka rahasianya bisa terbongkar di depan orang asing seperti Tatsuki.

'Parah! Gimana bisa! Mereka! Mereka yaoi!' pikiran Tatsuki masih meledak-ledak karena baru mengetahui itu.

Ichigo Kurosaki Mansion.

"Tidak boleh berisik, jangan membuat keributan, kalau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja pembantu, jangan menggangguku kalau aku tidak memanggilmu...bla...bla...bla..." Ichigo terus mengatakan peraturan di mansionnya ini.

"Berisik!" Rukia mulai malas dengan semua peraturan-peraturan yang dikatakan Ichigo.

"Kamu harus mendengarkannya!" muncullah empat sudut di pojok kiri atas (prasaan kaya partai apa gitu) kening Ichigo disertai dengan bentakan yang berhasil membuat orang tuli permanen!

"Nggak perlu segitunya juga kali!" bukannya ngalah, Rukia malah menantang Ichigo dengan bentakan juga.

"Heh! Aku itu client mu! Jadi hormati aku!"

Yak sodara-sodara telah teerjadi perang dunia ke duapuluh yang telah memakan korban sebanyak 100 orang, 40 orang dinyatakan hilang terseret arus banjir lokal yang melanda,30 orang terkena virus budeg permanen,dan 30 orang lainnya tepar. Yah sekian dulu informasi yang dapat saya berikan. Saya melaporkan dari TKP.(dimutilasi karena nyiarin berita gak mutu)

Adu mulut antara Icigo dan Rukia pun telah berhenti dan ternyata tidak ada pemenang diantara mereka, mereka Cuma dapet capek,suara serak,batuk-batuk,plus keringet. Karena tidak mau berdebat lebih panjang lagi, Ichigo mengalah dan segera mengantarkan Rukia ke kamar.

Toushiro Hitsugaya Mansion.

"Kamarmu di sini" Toushiro menyerahkan kunci pintu pada Momo.

Dingin brrrrrrrrrr!

Es! Es! Es! Es! Es!

Tidak ada omongan panjang lebar, sisi kali sisi, alas kali tinggi bagi dua,apa lagi pajang kali lebar kali tinggi!

Yah Momo sendiri juga ngikut aja dengan kata lain Momo hanya diam...

Uryu Ishida Mansion.

"Ini kunci kamarmu..." Uryu menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Orihime.

"Ah iya, terima kasih" Orihime menerima kunci kamarnya.

"Ya sudah aku tinggal dulu, kalau ada yang dibutuhkan panggil saja pembantu dan kalau mau makan atau memasak dapur ada di lantai dasar" Uryu menjelaskan.

"Ah maaf Ishida-kun, apa kamu bisa membantuku?" Orihime menghentikan langkah Uryu.

"Apa?" tanya Uryu.

"apa kamar saya ini bisa menampung semua barang-barang itu?" Orihime menunjuk barang-barang yang dia bawa antara lain ada beberapa kardus yang entah apa isinya, lalu ada tiga set komputer dan benda benda aneh lain.

"Eh? Kau…kau…tidak perlu memasukkan seluruh barang-barang itu ke dalam kamar kan?" Uryu hanyabisa heran melihat 'pengawalnya' itu.

"Ja…ja…di ti..ti..dak bisa?" Orihime mendadak gagap.

"Hee? Kamu kenapa kok gagap gitu?" lagi-lagi Uryu hanya bisa heran dengan kelakuan 'pengawalnya' itu.

"ha…ha…tidak usaha dipikirkan" kata Orihime.

'prasaan dari tadi nggak nyambung terus aku ngomong sama ni anak deh' batin Uryu.

"ukh! Hih!" Orihime tidak memperdulikan Uryu yang sedang bengong, malahan Orihime memasukkan seluruh barang-barangnya secara bersamaan dan pastinya itu tidak bisa! Hampir saja pintu kamarnya jebol karena Orihime terus memaksa memasukkan barang-barangnya.

"Eh! Tunggu!" beruntung Uryu mengehentikkan tindakan Orihime sebelum pintu itu rusak.

Bukannya berhenti Orihime malah terus menekan semua barangnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Alhasil pintu kamar Orihime pun rusak.

"Nanti akan ada yang memperbaiki pintu kamarmu" Uryu berjalan gontai keluar kamar Orihime.

Shinji Hirako Mansion.

"Huft! Capek banget!" Hiyori menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Dasar bocah! Nggak sopan banget masuk rumah orang langsung ngeluh!" Shinji duduk di sofa depan Hiyori.

"Berisik!" komentar Hiyori sambil menatap Shinji dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Heh bocah kalau ngomong yang sopan!" muncul empat sudut di kening Shinji.

"Heh dari pada kau berisik ambilkan aku minuman cepat sana!" Hiyori menyuruh Shinji seenak jidat.

"Ambil ndiri! Emang aku siapa mu? Pembantu?" Shinji melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Berhentilah ngomong nggak penting! Cepat ambilkan!" kata Hiyori masih dengan nada menyuruh dengan kasar.

"Nggak mau!" Shinji memalingkan matanya ke jendela yang dedak dengan ruang tamu.

"Cepat!" Hiyori masih tetap kekeh menyuruh Shinji.

"Nggak!" Shinji melirik Hiyori.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening, poni rambut Hiyori menutupi matanya hawa aneh terasa di dalam ruangan itu Hiyori membenarkan posisi duduknya kepalanya tertunduk, mata Hiyori sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena sudah tertutup poninya tangan Hiyori dibiarkan menyentuh lantai tampaknya ada yang mau Hiyori ambil..

PLETAAAK!

Sebuah geta berhasil mendarat di kepala Shinji.

"ADAAW!" Shinji mengelus keningnya.

"AMBIL!" Hiyori terus memaksa Shinji.

"Iya...iya..." akhirnya Shinji mengala dan mengambilkan Hiyori minum.

Hisagi Shuhei Mansion.

"Mau kutunjukkan kamarmu dulu?" tawar Hisagi.

"Ya.." jawab Nemu.

"ikuti aku.." Hisagi berjalan di depan Nemu.

Nemu berjalan di belakang Hisagi sambil membawa tasnya tentunya tanpa bantahan atau suara berisik lain yang dia timbulkan, sungguh orang yang enang.

Tidak lama mereka berdua sampai di depan kamar Nemu masih dengan keheningan, Hisagi memberikan kuci pintu kamar Nemu.

"Terimakasih..." Nemu menerima kunci pintu kamarnya.

"Yah..." Hisagi membalikkan badannya bermaksud untuk melangkah, tapi karena ada sesuatu hal Hisagi kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Nemu dan ternyata...

"Eh?" Nemu sudah menghilang dari depan pintu.

'perasaan tadi nggak ada suara orang ngebuka pintu dah kenapa udah ilang?' batin Hisagi merinding, tanpa pikir panjang Hisagi langsung ngambil langkah seribu ninggalin tempat kejadian tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

CKLEEK!

Pintu kamar Nemu terbuka.

"Kok sepi?" kepala Nemu nongol sambil clingak-clinguk.

Kyouraku Shunsui Mansion

"Silakan masuk" Kyouraku mempersilahkan Nanao masuk ke rumahnya terlebih dulu.

"Ah iya.." Nanao agaknya sedikt malu dipersilahkan tuan rumah masuk dulu, tapi...

Kretek! Nanao menginjak sesuatu, dilihatlah benda yang Nano injak dan ternyata itu adalah kulit kacang! Nanao pun mulai menjelajahkan matanya ke dalam Mansion itu, hilanglah sudah kesan kalau Kyouraku adalah seorang pria gentel, pandangan Nanao suram seketika itu juga bagaimana tidak! Kulit kacang bertebaran dimana-mana banyak botol sake yang tergeletak sembarang dan sebagian ada yang pecah.

"Payah..." Nanao memukul keningnya.

"Ahahahahahahahahah maaf rumahku agak berantakan" Kyouraku menutup pintu.

'Kau bilang agak?' batin Nanao.

"Hahaha saya bisa memaklumi" Nano menyunggingkan senyum eneghnya.

"Ikuti aku, aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu" Kyouraku berjalan lebih dulu.

"Yah..." Nanao berjalan di belakang Kyouraku sambil menyampar kulit-kulit kacang yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Sampailah Nemu dikamarnya, kamar yang cukup indah warana catnya biru langit sangat cerah,tapi...

"KYAAA!" Nanao naik ke atas kursi yang ada di kamar itu.

Merasa mendengar jeritan Kyouraku langsung kembali ke kamar Nanao dan tanpa seijin pemilik kamar Kyouraku nyelonong masuk.

"Ada apa?" Kyouraku mengarhkan pandangannya ke arah Nanao yang sedang berdiri di atas kursi.

"Itu! Singkirkan itu!" Nanao menunjukkan seekor kecoa yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan santainya.

"Owh Cuma kecoa toh" Kyouraku hanya menginjak kecoa itu, malang nian nasib kecoa itu tewas ck ck ck.

"Yaiks!" Nanao meras jijik dengan kejadian yang baru dia lihat, tanpa perintah Nano lanngsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan juga ada di dalam kamarnya.

Terdengarlah suara merdu khas orang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku tinggal dulu" Kyouraku melenggang santai meninggalkan Nanao yang masih saja muntah-muntah di dalam kamar mandi.

Dari dalam kamar mandi.

"gimana bisa kuat di dalam rumah ini?" Nanao hanya bisa terduduk lemas di kamar mandi.

###

Malam harinya kedelapan siswa kelas X itu chatting dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

Ruki-Rukia-chan: huft client ku berisik abis! Pingin kubantai itu jeruk!

Hiyori_death: sama! Client kunjuga berisiknya minta ampun! Ngelebihin anak cewek!

Arisawa-Tsuki: hahah parahan client ku! *katawa laknat*

Ruki-Rukia-chan: emangnya kenapa Tatsuki?

Momo-peach: iya kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Orihime-chan: iya ceritakan dong Arisawa-san.

Arisawa-Tsuki: hahahahahahhahahah parah! Parah! Parah! Parah!

Nanao-kill you: kalo nggak niat cerita gak usah ngomong-ngomong!

Kuro-Nemu: hm...

Rangikyu-Ichi: huh! Bagusan juga ceritaku*smile*

Ruki-Rukia-chan: eh! Tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa nama Chatnya Rangiku sama Nanao berubah? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu?

Momo-peach: iya! Aku curiga ada sesuatu antara akalian berdua dengan client ya?

Orihime-chan: aku juga penasaran...

Kuro-Nemu: hm...

Hiyori_death: kalo nggak niat penasaran nggak usah nanggepin dong! Cuma hm...hm... doank! *swt*

Kuro-Nemu: hm...

Hiyori_death: ugh! Terserahlah!

Arisawa-Tsuki: jadi aku ceritaiin nggak seh?

Ruki-Rukia-chan: mulai aja deh Tatsuki! Dari pada aku penasaran!

Orihime-chan: iya ayo mulai!

Arisawa-Tsuki: ternyata clientku adalah seorang seme! Hahahahahahahhahahahahaha

Ruki-Rukia-chan: APA?

Momo-peach: HEE?

Orihime-chan: WHAT?

Nanao-kill you: yakin?

Hiyori_death: WHAT THE HELL?

Rangikyu-Ichi: KYAAAAA! *blush*

Kuro-Nemu: hm...

Arisawa-Tsuki: hah! Nggak asik nih Nemu!

Hiyori_death: hu'uh bisanya Cuma hm doank!

Momo-peach: eh! Katanya Rangiku juga mau cerita? Ayo donk cerita Rangiku!

Rangikyu-Ichi: kyaaaaaaa! Aku malu! *blush*

Ruki-Rukia-chan: iya cerita! Cerita! Nanao! Kamu juga harus cerita kenapa ngerubah namamu!

Nanao-kill you: ya ya ya nanti setelah Rangiku cerita aku ceritain deh...

Arisawa-Tsuki: mulai donk Rangiku!

Rangikyu-Ichi: Ichi itu namanya Gin! Ih taau gak? Kyaaa! Waktu pertama kali ditunjukin kamarku aku seneng banget! Tapi...

Hiyori_death: tapi! Apa? Nggantung nih! Cepet!

Rangikyu-Ichi: ya ya gak usah sewot donk!

Nanao-kill you: udah lanjutin aja!

Rangikyu-Ichi: ih gila! Masa aku dipeluk terus leherku dicium kaya gitu!

Ruki-Rukia-chan: beneran nih? Wah parah! Client mu mesum!

Kuro-Nemu: hm... client mu mesum!

Arisawa-Tsuki: hiiyy! Merinding

Momo-peach: *blush*

Hiyori_death: no coment

Orihime-chan: *blush*

Arisawa-Tsuki: sekarang giliran Nanao! Ayao cerita!

Nanao-kill you: aku Cuma pingin bunuh client ku! Rumahnya jorok banyak botol sake trus kulit kacang bertebaran dimana-mana! Ugh! Aku paling kesel waktu tau kalau ada kecoa di dalam kamarku! Hih! Sebel! Kesel! Pingin mutilasi tu client! *take a knife*

Hiyori_death: aku dukung! Hahahahahhahahhahah

Rangikyu-Ichi: Hiiiy! Suram banget! Hahhahahahahahahah

Ruki-Rukia-chan: yah sabar aja deh Nanao! Hehehehe

Momo-peach: sabar ya...

Orihime-chan: iya yang sabar ya Nanao...

Arisawa-Tsuki: iya aku dukung juga! Kasih aja racun yang di buat Orihime! Heheheheh

Kuro-Nemu: betul...

Ruki-Rukia-chan: terus mau ngerjain para client kapan?

Orihime-chan: iya kapan ya? gimana kalau selama misi kita terus kerjain hehehehehe

Hiyori_death: wah ide bagus tuh Orihime!

Arisawa-Tsuki: oke! Kita mulai besok! Dan seterusnya selama misi belum berakhir! *ktawa laknat*

Nanao-kill you: setuju semuanya?

ALL: setuju!

========================To Be Continue=======================

Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang ke dua! Yah maafkan saya tidak bisa menampilkan humor yang bagus! Mungkin saya akan mencabutnya dari genre humor! Saya tidak berbakat menulis fic humor! Maaf saya telah mengecewakan anda para pereview! *bows*

Yah saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saya hanya minta REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Huye! I'm back! *treak-treak gak jelas* yah saya akan melanjutkan fic ini! Dengan otak humor yang pas-pasan dan gak ada gunanya! Jangan salahkan saya kalau nantinya fic ini tidak ada humornya sama sekali.

.

Ho iya mulai dari chapter ini adalah misi dari siswi kelas X dan client mereka.

Untuk chapter ini pairingnya adalah GinMatsu.

Sampe kiamat pun Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo

?

?

?

Happy R&R!

**High School Project**

**Chapter 3 : Protect a silver fox!**

Pukul 23.30 di Gin Ichimaru Mansion.

Di dalam ruang kerja Gin masih berkumpul para pengawalnya, membahas tentang perketatan penjagaan terhadap dirinya karena di pihak musuh sepertinya sedang merencanakan penyerangan ke mansion Gin.

"Bos, sepertinya saya kurang yakin kalau anak SMA itu bisa melindungi anda dari pihak musuh" kata seorang pengawal yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan Gin.

"Jadi...kau meragukan anak SMA itu?" kelopak mata Gin memperlihatkan mutiara merahnya.

"Bu..bu...kan...beg...beg..gi..tu" sang pengawal jadi gagap mendadak.

"Ku pecat baru tahu rasa kau!" kata Gin enteng.

"Jangan bos! Anak saya empat! Istri saya sedang sakit! Mereka mau makan apa kalau saya tak bekerja?" sang pengawal dengan gajenya ngomel-ngomel sambil gelayutan di kaki Gin.

"Salah siapa buat anak kebanyakan?" sebuah sweetdrop muncul di kening Gin.

"Bos! Tolong jangan pecat saya!" si pengawal mulai nangis gaje kaya sinetron-sinetron.

BRAAAK!

Pintu mewah dengan ukiran mahal itu dibuka dengan nistanya.

"Heh! Nyadar gak sih ini jam berapa?" tiba-tiba sang gadis SMA yang sedang dibicarakan muncul.

"Rangiku-chan!" wajah Gin berubah jadi kaya anak tk yang baru ketemu ibunya.

"Siapa yang tadi berisik?" aura hitam menjadi background Rangiku.

"Dia!" dengan polosnya Gin menunjuk si pengawal gaje yang masih gelayutan di kaki Gin.

"Oh...jadi kamu?" monster Rangiku beraksi *plaks!* matanya merah, rambut acak-acakan, rol rambut nyantol gak jelas, kantong mata, jalannya gontai.

Si pengawal gaje ngelepasin gelayutannya, trus mulai ngengsot menjauh.

"Nggak tahu apa? Kalo orang lagi usaha tidur?" seringai muncul di bibir Rangiku.

"Ampun..." si pengawal mulai nangis gaje lagi.

"Hidup Rangiku-chan!" Gin mulai nari-nari pake pom-pom.

Tampang monster Rangiku berubah menjadi tampang psikopat, Rangiku mengeluarkan garpu yang entah dari mana.

Si pengawal mulai komat-kamit baca doa dari berbagai keyakinan.

Tluk!

Garpu yang dipegang Rangiku jatuh dan dengan gerakan lambat tubuh Rangiku mulai jatuh tapi dengan secepat kilat Gin langsung menangkap tubuh Rangiku.

"Eh? Dia tidur?" batin Gin.

Si pengawal gaje langsung sujud sukur.

"Hey kau! Kau dihukum! Hitung semua rumput yang ada di halaman depan!" kata Gin dengan entengnya.

"Hweeee!" si pengawal gaje nangis alay.

"Semuanya bubar, kita lanjutkan besok pagi." Kata Gin memberi perintah.

Semuanya menuruti perintah sang bos.

"Lalu nona Rangiku mau anda apakan?" celetuk seorang pengawal.

Senyum rubah bercampur iblis terlukis di bibir Gin.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pengawalnya, Gin melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya dan membawa Rangiku ke kamarnya.

(^-^)

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Rangiku, Gin melepaskan semua rol rambut yang terpasang di rambut Rangiku.

Gin duduk d sebelah Rangiku yang masih terlelap, mata merahnya menelusuri wajah polos Rangiku yang masih terlelap, bulu mata yang lentik terpasang indah di kelopak mata yang menutupi berlian musim gugur.

"Hoam..." Gin mulai terkantuk.

Gin melirik jam dinding yang terpasang, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 01.00

Dengan santainya Gin merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Rangiku.

Jam 07.00

Krrriiiiing!

Jam kecil yang terselip di bawah bantal berdering dengan nistanya, memaksa orang untuk bangun.

"Berisik!" Gin mengambil jam kecil itu dan langsung melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat lalu kembali mencoba tidur lagi.

"Ngh..." Rangiku membalikkan badannya, matanya masih tertutup tapi tangannya meraba-raba mencari bantal untuk didekapnya, dan akhirnya dia menemukan yang dia cari, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia dekap.

Suhu hangat menjalar di bahu Gin, rasanya nyaman. Gin membalikkan badannya tapi masih dengan mata terpejam lalu dengan pedenya memeluk Rangiku yang dia pikir adalah sebuah bantal.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Jam yang terpasang di dinding menjadi musik pengiring kesunyian di kamar.

"Ngh...panas..." Rangiku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan.

"Panas..." Rangiku masih saja mencoba melepaskan, tapi entah kenapa semakin dia mencoba, semakin erat juga pelukan itu.

"Panas!" dengan sekuat tenaga Rangiku menendang.

Bruk!

Terdengar dengan keras ada sesuatu terjatuh.

"Eh?" Rangiku langsung membuka matanya lalu beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Aduh!" terdengar suara 'sesuatu' yang baru saja terjatuh dari tempat tidur Rangiku.

Rangiku langsung melihat apakah 'sesuatu' yang telah jatuh itu.

Deg!

Nafas itu bisa dirasakan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Hening.

Wajah Rangiku mulai berubah warna.

Hening masih menjalar.

Tik!

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Rangiku yang sudah berhasil membuat orang di kutub utara menjadi tuli permanen.

Dengan sigap Gin langsung membekap mulut Rangiku.

"Diam." Kata Gin tegas.

Rangiku menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagus." Gin pun melepaskan bekapannya.

Rangiku langsung menjauh dari Gin.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Rangiku histeris.

"Kecilakan dulu suaramu, baru akan aku jawab" kata Gin sambil berusaha bangkit dari lantai.

"Jawab!" kata Rangiku masih dengan kehisteriasannya.

"Tadi malam kamu tertidur pada saat..." Gin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat gelagat aneh dari Rangiku.

"Sejak kapan?" mata Rangiku menelusuri Gin.

"Maksudmu?" Gin berusaha memahami.

Mata Rangiku mendapati keanehan telah terjadi di dalam kamarnya, jas hitam Gin tergeletak dalantai beserta dengan sepatunya dan kemeja yang sekarang dipakai Gin kancingnya terbuka sampai dada.

"APA yang kamu lakukan?" Rangiku mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"EH? Ini bukan seperti yang kamu bayangkan" nyali Gin menciut.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Rangiku ditutup dengan kasar.

"Sakit..." Gin memegangi pipi kirinya.

Sebuah tanda merah membekas disana.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Rangiku dibuka lagi.

"Bawa itu!" Rangiku melemparkan sepatu Gin dan mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

Brak!

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar lagi.

Gin berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

(^-^)

"Bos! Kapan kita akan menyerang persembunyian rubah brengsek itu?" tanya seorang pengawal pada bosnya.

"Kita lihat..." sang bos yang bertampang sangar menolehkan wajahnya menatap seorang anak kecil autis yang sedang main lopat kodok di halaman.

"Eh?" sang pengawal bingung.

"Yachi-chan! Kapan kita akan mulai?" teriak sang bos dari jendela tempatnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Ken-chan!" sang anak kecil autis menegok ke sumber suara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Permen atau manisan?" teriak sang bos.

"Permen!" jawab sang anak autis.

"Kau tahu kan jawabannya?" tampang sang bos kembali serius.

"Ba..baiklah" sang pengawal hanya bisa keheranan melihat majikannya itu.

Di halaman depan mansion Gin terlihat sorang pengawal dengan cucuran keringat masih menghitung rumput-rumput yang terhampar luas.

"Sepuluh ribu lima ratus tujuh belas, sepuluh ribu limaratus delapan belas, sepuluh ribu limaratus sembilan belas, sepuluh ribu lima ratus dua puluh..." sekali-kali sang pengawal menyeka keringatnya dan mulai menghitung lagi.

Rngiku yang kebetulan sedang lewat hanya bisa heran dengan hukuman yang diberikan Gin kepada pengawalnya itu.

"Hey! Sedang apa?" tanya Rangiku sambil melangkah mendekat ke tempat sang pengawal itu.

"Hiya! Jangan mendekat!" sang pengawal terlihat ketakutan dengan kedaangan Rangiku.

"Eh?" Rangiku mengehentikkan langkahnya.

Sementara sang pengawal yang ketakutan dengan Rangiku, di jendela lantai tiga mansion itu terlihat Gin yang sedang memperhatikan Rangiku.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau ini akan semakin rumit." Gumam Gin masih memperhatikkan Rangiku dari jendela ruangannya.

Rangiku merasa ada sesuatu, dia langsung mencari-cari sesuatu itu. Dilihatnya keadaan mansion tapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan lalu Rangiku mencari di setiap jendela yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan dia melihat sekelebat bayangan yang menghilang dari jendela lantai tiga.

"Siapa?" pikir Rangiku lalu langsung berlari menuju ruangan itu.

Sang pengawal merasa lega karena Rangiku sudah tidak mengganggunya dan sang pengawal itu pun mulai menghitung lagi.

"Eh? Tadi aku sudah menghitung sampai berapa ya?" tiba-tiba keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kening sang pengawal.

"Tidak! Aku harus mengitungnya lagi!" sang pengawal nagis gaje sambil ngais-ngais rumput.

Rangiku kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil katananya lalu langsung melesat ke lantai tiga. Sesampainnya di lantai tiga Rangiku mencari ruangan yang diperkirakan jendelannya bisa terlihat dari halaman depan. Matanya menjelajahi dan menemukan ruangan itu.

Brak!

Rangiku mendobrak pintu dengan kasar sampai mengakibatkan sang penghuni terkejut.

"Rangiku?" Gin menatap Rangiku.

"Kamu?" Rangiku juga menatap Gin.

Hening...

"Maaf aku kira ada orang asing yang mau menyerang mu, permisi..." Rangiku hendak menutup pintu tapi Gin mengehentikannya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Gin.

Rangiku tidak jadi menutup pintu.

"Kamu adalah pengawalku, jadi jangan pernah jauh dariku" kata Gin.

Sebuah makna tersirat di dalam perkataan Gin.

"Hah..baiklah" kata Rangiku.

"Sekarang temani aku"

"Iya..iya"

Pukul 23.00

Di dalam kamar, Rangiku sedang mengobrol dengan Nanao lewat ponselnya.

"Ini aneh, kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda dari musuh?" tanya Rangiku.

"Mungkin musuh masih menyusun rencana dengan matang dulu, baru mereka menyerang" jawab Nanao.

"Hey Nanao, kamu tahu bagaimana caranya supaya bisa memperkirakan apa yang musuh lakukan?" kat Rangiku.

"Bukannya kamu yang ahli menguasai kondisi?" Nanao balik bertanya.

"Entah, aku mulai meragukan kemampuanku" jawab Rangiku sambil meletakkan sebuah kertas yang tengah dia baca.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Nanao sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu.

"Entahlah..eh sudah ya" Rangiku memutuskan sambungan.

Mansion luas itu sepi, para pengawal yang berjaga di luar terlihat tergeletak di tanah. Rangiku merasakan firasat aneh, dia mengambil katananya dan langsung berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju kamar Gin yang ada di lantai tiga.

Saat melewati jendela besar yang ada di lantai tiga, Rangiku melihat semua pengawal tergeletak di tanah.

"Ternyata benar! Sialan!" Rangiku mempercepat langkahnya.

Brak!

Rangiku mendobrak pintu kamar Gin.

"Gin!" panggil Rangiku.

Orang yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Keadaan kamar Gin kosong.

"Gin!" panggil Rangiku untuk kedua kalinya.

Rangiku mencari di sekeliling kamar tapi Gin masih tidak ditemukan, sampai pada akhirnya Rangiku melihat Gin sedang bermain dengan seorang anak kecil berrambut pink.

"Siapa anak kecil itu?" Rangiku meneliti anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan Gin.

Matanya terbelalak setelah mengetahui kalau anak kecil itu adalah musuh. Tidak pikir panjang Rangiku langsung memecahkan kaca jendela dan langsung melompat ke semak-semak.

Di halaman Gin dan anak kecil itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang baru saja jatuh. Tidak lama muncullah Rangiku dari semak-semak.

"Gin! Menjauh dari anak itu!" teriak Rangiku.

"Eh?"

Senyum iblis terlukis di bibir anak kecil berrambut pink itu.

"Mau permen?" anak kecil itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip seperti permen kapas dan melemparkannya ke arah Rangiku.

Bum!

Permen kapas itu meledak tepat di depan Rangiku dan mengeluarkan asap yang membuat mata perih.

"Jadi kau?" Gin menodongkan pistolnya pada anak kecil yang sekarang sedang berdiri tenang di sebelahnya.

"Mau permen juga?" anak kecil itu mengeluarkan sebuah permen kapas lagi.

Bum!

Permen kapas itu meledak dan mengeluarkan asap tebal.

Dor!

Gin menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

Perlahan-lahan asap menghilang dan terlihatlah semuanya, Rangiku terlihat sedang memegangi betisnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mata Gin terbelalak, ternyata pelurunya mengenai Rangiku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Gin langsung duduk di depan Rangiku.

"Kemana anak kecil itu?" tanya Rangiku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gin.

"Jangan pedulikan dia! Lihat dirimu!" Gin terlihat panik.

"Dia adalah musuh yang harus dibereskan!" Rangiku mencoba untuk berdiri.

Gin menahan Rangiku, lalu Gin merobek lengan kemejanya dan melilitkannya pada betis Rangiku.

"Terima kasih" Rangiku mencoba berdiri lagi dan akhirnya bisa.

Gin hanya menatap Rangiku yang mencoba mengejar anak kecil berrambut pink itu.

"Berlindunglah dulu! Aku akan segera kembali!" teriak Rangiku dari kejauhan, Gin tersenyum.

Rangiku masih mencari anak kecil berrambut pink yang tadi menyerangnya, di dalam taman dia tidak menemukan siapa pun.

"Mencari aku?" anak kecil berrambut pink itu muncul dari deretan bambu yang ada di taman.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu, hey tahukah? Aku membawakan permen lho" Rangiku mengeluarkan satu bungkus permen lolipop.

"Wah! Aku mau, aku mau" mata anak kecil itu berbinar-binar melihat kumpulan permen lolipop yang sekarang sedang di pegang Rangiku.

"Kalau kamu mau ini, jawab pertanyaanku!' kata Rangiku.

"Iya,iya" kata anak kecil itu polos.

"Siapa kamu dan siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Namaku Yachiru dan yang mengutusku adalah Ken-chan!" anak kecil itu mengeluarkan bungkusan permen kapas seperti yang tadi dia lakukan.

Bum!

Asap memenuhi taman.

"Terima kasih atas permen lolipopnya" anak kecil itu mengambil permen lolipop yang sedang dipegang Rangiku dan menggantinya dengan sebuah amplop hitam.

Kesadaran Rangiku perlahan-lahan menurun, tubuhnya pun terhempas ke tanah.

"Sadarlah..."

"Bangun..."

"Ngh..." Rangiku merasa ada yang sedang memainkan bulu matanya.

"Bangun..."

"Ngh..." Rangiku membuka matanya.

"Hehehe..." senyum rubah Gin langsung terlukis saat Rangiku terbangun.

Rangiku hanya diam sambil menatap Gin yang masih saja tersenyum rubah dengan kedekatan jarak wajah mereka.

"Dasar mesum!" Rangiku langsung menjauhkan wajah Gin.

"Hiyaaa!" lagi-lagi Gin terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Rangiku duduk di tempat tidurnya, mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Tadi malam, ada sesuatu yang diberikan anak kecil itu." Kata Rangiku.

"Apa maksudmu amplop ini?" Gin menyerahkan amplop hitam itu pada Rangiku.

Rangiku menerima amplop itu dan kemudian membukanya.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Gin penasaran, dan langsung duduk di sebelah Rangiku.

**Pesan:**

**Ini adalah permulaan.**

**K.Z**

**Permen.**

**(^o^)/**

"Apa maksudnya?" mereka berdua berpandangan.

Hening.

Senyum rubah terlukis di bibir Gin.

"Apa?" tanya Rangiku.

"Pertolonganku tidak gratis lho" Gin mendekatkan wajanya.

"Maksudmu?" Rangiku baru ingat kalau dia dan teman-temannya berniat untuk mengerjai client mereka, terbesitlah ide untuk mengerjai client mesum ini.

"Oh itu? Baiklah tapi ada syaratnya" kata Rangiku.

"Apa?"

"Tutup matamu pakai kain ini" Rangiku memberikan sebuah kain hitam yang entah dari mana.

"Baiklah" dengan polosnya Gin menutup matanya dengan kain pemberian Rangiku.

Rangiku menuntun Gin berdiri dan menyuruhnya diam di tempat.

"Tunggu sebentar." Rangiku keluar dari kamarnya.

Di sepanjang lorong Rangiku tidak menemukan seseorang untuk menjalankan rencananya dan pada akhirnya dia menemukan pengawal yang pernah dia temui di halaman depan.

"Hey kau! Sini!" panggil Rangiku pada pengawal itu.

Si pengawal pura-pura tidak tahu. Rangiku pun kesal.

"Ya sudah, padahal aku disuruh Gin untuk memanggilmu lho, kalau kau menolak kira-kira hukuman apa lagi ya?" Rangiku pura-pura akan kembali ke kamarnya.

Si pengawal mulai merinding dengan perkataan Rangiku.

"I..iya...ada apa?" si pengawal takluk juga dengan ancaman Rangiku.

"Kau disuruh menghadap Gin, tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus memakai penutup mata" kata Rangiku dengan tampang yang sangat meyakinkan.

Akhirnya si pengawal menuruti syarat yang dikatakan Rangiku, Rangiku pun menuntun si pengawal ke kamarnya.

Cklek!

Rangiku membuka pintu dengan hati-hati.

"Rangiku?" panggil Gin yang masih saja berdiri dengan penutup mata.

"Ya..aku disini"

Rangiku menyuruh si pengawal berdiri di tengah kamar dan juga menyuruhnya supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Rangiku menghampiri Gin yang sekarang masih berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Tangkap aku dan kamu akan mendapatkannya..." bisik Rangiku di telinga Gin.

"Oke...mulai" dengan cepat Gin berhasil menggenggam tangan Rangiku, tapi ternyata Rangiku bisa mengelak.

Gin masih berusaha mendapatkan Rangiku dengan mendengar suara Rangiku, dan pada akhirnya Gin berhasil memeluk yang dia inginkan.

"Yakin kalau itu aku?" bisik Rangiku di tengkuk Gin.

Gin langsung membuka penutup matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang memeluk pengawal yang juga memakai penutup mata. Si pengawal juga membuka penutup matanya.

"Hitung semua kelopak bunga sakura yang ada di halaman belakang!" titah Gin geram.

Si pengawal langsung menjalankan perintah sang bos.

"Rangiku!" Gin memperlihatkan mata merahnya, Rangiku masih saja tertawa tanpa mengira kalau Gin sedang melangkah mendekatinya.

Bruk!

Gin memojokkan Rangiku ke dinding.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya" Gin menatap Rangiku lurus.

"Itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, aku di sini hanya menjadi pengawalmu" kata Rangiku yang juga menatap Gin.

Gin melepaskan Rangiku.

"Tapi terima kasih atas pertolonganmu" Rangiku mengecup pipi Gin

"Tidak bisa lebih?" tawar Gin.

"Tidak." Jawab Rangiku dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum.

"Permen. Permen. Permen" anak kecil autis masih saja menjilati permen lolipopnya yang dia ambil seenaknya.

"Hehehe rencana sudah berhasil." Sang bos tersenyum iblis

==========================To Be Countinue==========================

Nyahahahahah akhirnya chapter 3 selesai!

Kepanjangan ya? maaf dah!

Gimana ceritannya? Apakah membosankan?

Yah dimohon REVIEW!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO REVIEWERS AND READERS~! (^-^)/**


End file.
